Looking for the Perfect Gifts
by FrivolousFlare
Summary: It's Fark'norg - Ask Starfire - but two Titans are having trouble. Join them as they journey through town, looking for the perfect gifts. Random story, dedicated to my FF bud 'cause she's awesome and it's her birthday soon! RobStar with BBRae hints! R&R!


**Yeah, this is sorta random I know but…two updates within a few days! Aren't you guys lucky! **

**Anywho, this chapter is actually a birthday present for one of my very close FF pals. **

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY!**_** (Emily Snow22 if you don't know her) **

**I know your birthday for another couple of days, but I'm leaving tomorrow for Manchester (well, near Manchester) so I won't be able to update it then. I'd say 'Don't open/read it till your birthday', but that would be cruel. And I'm not a cruel person…most of the time…**

**Enjoy! Teen Titans, I own not, mmmm…(Bad Yoda impression, lol)**

**Sorry, this probably fails...epically...(well, at least it's epic...:P)**

* * *

_Crunch_ went the autumn leaves as they were crushed by steel tipped shoes. Burgundy and gold, lush green and mud brown, colours of all sorts littered the pavement of Jump City Park. The sun gleamed down on a group of three teenagers walking side by side.

"Starfire sure has been acting weird lately…" Beast Boy commented, slouching down the path next to his two, crime fighting friends.

"Yeah, I wonder if something's wrong with her…" Robin said, casting a worried glance at the two other guys.

"I'm sure your girlfriend's fine, Robin." Cyborg assured, patting the considerably smaller boy's shoulder.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Robin yelped defensively

"Sure she's not…" Cyborg said, not sounding like he meant it.

"Robin has a girlfriend, Robin has a girlfriend!" sang Beast Boy, his face split with a huge grin.

"No I don't! She's not my girlfriend!"

"But you wish she was, right?" Cyborg prompted whilst Beast Boy carried on chanting behind them.

"I-but-she-you-NO!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy burst into laugher. Robin deadpanned, flushing red. After a few minutes of having to endure his friends' raucous laughter, Robin finally spoke up again.

"So!" he said loudly, which caused Cyborg and Beast Boy to calm down a little. "What do you guys think is up with Star?"

"Is Robin worried about his girlfriend?"

"Shut up! I'm being serious!" Robin exclaimed, a vein in his forehead throbbing.

"Okay, okay, cool it, Rob."

"You know, I think I heard her say something about Farngarf?...Fernbarf…Fnarkorg…"

"Fnarkorg? What does that mean?"

"…I dunno." Beast Boy shrugged. "I just heard her saying something about it…"

"What did she say?" pestered Robin.

"Um…I think she said it was a festival, probably some sort of Tamaranean thing."

After deciding to ask her about it when they got back to the tower, and Starfire had finished dragging a cranky Raven around the 'mall of shopping', they relaxed again and fell back into easy chatter.

**~-~-~- I 3 TT -~-~-~**

"Raven! What do you think that Robin would like as his Fark'norg gift?" Starfire asked, floating down through the mall, slightly ahead of Raven, who looked like she'd rather be strapped to a chair with Mad Mod.

"Starfire, I don't think Robin even knows what 'Fark'norg is…" Raven pointed out.

"He does not? But it is a wondrous festival that comes around only once in four years, when the xinalung nebula crosses with the triazionion glalaxy!"

Raven stared at her blankly. "Uhhh…yeah…But we don't really have that here on earth…"

"Oh…I suppose that the closest thing you have to it here on Earth is Christ Mass."

"I think you mean Christmas."

"Yes! Christmas! The holiday during which those close exchange gifts and messages on brightly coloured card to spread love and joy!"

"…Uh-huh…"

"Fark'norg is just like this, but less frequent and the weather is warmer and does not 'snow'. Now Raven! I still must pick out a gift for Robin and Cyborg! Raven, you too must purchase gifts for our friends!"

"Um, Starfire, I don't thinks this is a good idea…"

Starfire turned to her, sinking her feet onto the ground. Her eyes went wide with disappointment. "But, Raven! It is a Tamaranean tradition."

"Starfire, I just…" Raven faltered, hating the upset look on her friends face. "Oh, fine…But we need to tell the boys as they probably don't know anything about it."

Starfire nodded excitedly, rising into the air again. "Of course! Now! What do you think that Robin would like to receive for his Fark'norg gift?"

**~-~-~- I3 TT -~-~-~**

A couple of hours later, Beast Boy was lounging on the sofa, reading a comic, Cyborg was watching something on TV and Robin was standing in front of a stereo, loud music blasting into his face.

"Greetings friends!" Starfire said as she breezed in, followed by Raven. Both had a plastic bag in their hands.

"Hey Star, hey Raven. What's in the bags?"

"I cannot tell you, Robin! It is a surprise!" Starfire said with a secretive smile before floating off to her room. Raven exited the room silently, heading for her own.

Raven came back first, a large book tucked under her arm. She sat down on the sofa next to Beast Boy, the dark coloured volume on her lap, and began to read. A little after that, Starfire returned with an excited flush on her cheeks.

"Friends!" she said as she came to stand in front of the TV, to Cyborg's dismay. "I must tell you about a wondrous thing! Fark'norg!"

"Fark'norg!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "That was it!"

"You have heard of this joyous festival?"

"…No…"

"Oh…well, Fark'norg is a Tamaranean feast, during of which friends and family exchange gifts in celebration of their relationship!"

"Like Christmas!" Cyborg added cheerfully.

"Indeed, but Fark'norg comes only once in four years. And the next festival will occur in seven days!"

"Well," Robin said, cocking up a smile, "I'm in."

"Me too!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Same here!" Cyborg said.

"Wonderful!" Starfire clapped her hands together with joy. "I must begin preparations immediately!" And with that she zipped out of the room.

"So…Raven…what'cha want for Flargkorf?"

"It's Fark'norg." Raven said bluntly. "And I don't want anything."

"But it's Farnkog! You've got to have something!"

"I don't."

"Umm…what about a creepy mask for your collection? A mirror? A new cloak?"

**~-~-~- I 3 TT -~-~-~**

Five days passed. By this time, Cyborg had gotten a present for all his friends, wrapped them and hidden them in one of the many tool cupboards in his room. An hour later, after he had hidden them, Beast Boy found them.

Raven had also bought and wrapped her presents, but had put the gifts in a bag on her desk. No one went in her room, so it was safe to assume that no one would find them.

Starfire had bought her presents as well though she had particular problems with Robin's. Hers were wrapped messily in purple wrapping paper, and she was currently in the process of tying a pink bow around the last.

Beast Boy and Robin were stuck.

"I don't know what to get Starfire!" Robin moaned, running a gloved hand through his dark hair.

"Starfire will be happy with anything!" Beast Boy said. "I'm still stuck on what to get Raven!"

"Get her a book or something."

"But she's got so many! She'll probably have already read it…"

Both boys sighed. However, it was then that Robin glanced up and saw an old fashioned looking store with pretty pieces of jewellery in the window.

"Girls like jewels, right?"

"Well, I guess…" Beast Boy said, peering into the window.

"Well, maybe there's something in there they'll like!"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah! Let's check it out!"

They stepped into the shop, ignoring the tinkling bell above, and started browsing the pieces of work for sale.

"Hmm…no…no…no…" Robin said, tapping his chin as he looking through a few silver bracelets. He held up a delicate looking one with a purple star charm on it. "What do you think?"

"Yeah…cool…" Beast Boy said absently, fingering a cat charm covered with green crystals. Robin glanced over at it and arched an eyebrow.

"Green? Seriously?"

"Pfft, no way am I taking colour advice from someone dressed as a traffic light."

Robin frowned and looked down at his colourful outfit. "Hey! This outfit was batman's idea!"

"Well, why haven't you gotten a new one?"

"I…haven't had time…"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes then sighed. "I don't think Raven's even the jewellery type. You know, I can't see her wearing anything in this store…"

"Yeah, it is a little clichéd…" Robin agreed, putting the bracelet down. "Should we look somewhere else?"

"Okay."

With a friendly look toward the woman behind the till, they left the shop and carried on through the mall. Every now and again they'd point out a shop that looked promising, but they were met with disappointment every time.

"It's useless!" Robin moaned, giving up and collapsing on a bench outside by the back of the mall. "There isn't anything here!"

"I'm sure there'll be something!" Beast Boy assured then went off on his own mope. "There's nothing here for Raven though! Come on dude; tell me what you got her!"

"No!" Robin said, shaking his head. "You've got to find something on your own! Besides, it's bad luck or something to reveal what you got something if you've already wrapped it up…Star told me when I asked her what she got Cyborg."

"Oh…okay…"

"What to get, what to get?" Robin murmured to himself. "What does Star like?"

"Pink, purple, fuzzy toys…" Beast Boy reeled off.

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea. I'll get her a fuzzy pink cat called Princess Fluffy ears." Robin said sarcastically.

"…She'd like that!"

Robin sweat dropped. "Yeah…So, what does Raven like?"

"Blue…" Beast Boy said. "Books, poems, depressing cafes…I've got it! I should recite a poem for her, about the colour blue, from a book, in one of her favourite depressing cafes!"

"Yeah, she's gonna love that…" Robin said, rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"Ooh! Look at that place!" Beast Boy jumped up and pointed to a small, dark, slightly shabby looking shop, tucked into a corner. "That place might have something Raven would like!"

Robin didn't have a chance to reply as Beast Boy was already running to the store. He had no choice but to sprint after him. The two boys entered the store, slightly cautiously. The walls were lined with old, wooden shelves, topped with statues, figures, masks and other items.

No one was behind the dusty counter, so Beast Boy lightly pressed the top of a tarnished, gold bell. One, ringing note sounded from the bell that stung the still, silent air. No one seemed to have heard at first, so Beast Boy raised his hand to ring it again but was stopped when a shadow slunk in through an empty doorway at the back, followed by a dark skinned man who leant against the doorframe with his arms crossed. There was a slightly sinister glint in his eyes.

"Hello gentlemen." He said in a surprisingly smooth voice.

"Beast Boy, let's get out of here." Robin hissed to his team mate, not liking the smirk on the man's face at all.

"But dude! Look at this place! There's bound to be something Raven would like!" Beast Boy whispered back.

"Looking for a present are you?" The man asked, suddenly behind the pair. Both Titans jumped and whirled around on the spot. "Strange place to go searching, don't you think?"

"Uhhhhhh…" Beast Boy erred.

"Come, why don't we have a chat about your friend…" the man said, putting a hand on Robin and Beast Boy's backs to lead them through to the back in the back.

"I really think we should get out of here." Richard whispered. "This guy seems a little-…"

"Don't you disrespect me little man!" Exclaimed the man, as a curtain fell behind them, covering the doorway. "Don't you derogate or deride…"

Beast Boy and Robin exchanged glances.

"You're in my world now, not your world…and I got friends on the other side."

"He's got friends on the other side…" someone echoed the man's last sentence. The two Titans looked around, but they couldn't see anyone else apart from large, shapely masks on the walls.

"That's an echo, gentlemen." the man reassured. "Just a little something we have here. A little parlour trick. Don't worry."

And then the music started.

"_Sit down at my table, put your minds at ease. If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please. I can read your future, I can change it 'round some, too. I'll look deep into your heart and soul - you do have a soul, don't you, Robin? Make your wildest dreams come true_."

"Aww great…" Beast Boy mumbled. "He sings…"

"_I got Voodoo, I got Hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried!" _The man opened a box and a jet of violet fire erupted from it. "And I got friends on the other side…"

"_He's got friends on the other side_…" Echoed some masks on the wall behind the man.

"_The cards, the cards, the cards will tell_." Said the man as he pulled out a pack of cards and started shuffling them. "_The past, the present, and the future as well. The cards, the cards, just take three…Take a little trip into your future with me!"_

"Um, dude, we only wanted to get a-"

"Just take some cards!" The man interrupted impatiently, shoving the deck under his nose. Beast Boy gulped and took some, Robin soon did the same. The man spread out the three Beast Boy had taken.

"_Now you, young man, went across the sea! You were bitten by a green monkey. _I have a green monkey myself," he held up a severed, green, monkey's head. _"Your hopes are high, but your looks are low…"_

Beast Boy pouted, glowering at the man, and was about to say something but was interrupted.

"_You need a find a lover girl or learn how to sew."_

"Wait, what?"

He was ignored. "Your clothes get all tattered and torn from all that changing, and you've got to start fixing 'em. But fixing takes thread…_It's the thread, it's the thread it's the thread you need! And when I look into your future it's the thread that I see! _

"_Now on you little man, I don't want to waste much time," _he sang, ignoring Beast Boy and turning his attention to Robin. "_You've been pushed round all your life."_

Robin looked rather confused, but listened anyway.

"_You've been pushed round by your mother and your sister and your brother."_

"But I don't have a bro-"

"_And if you was married…you'd be pushed round by your wife."_

Robin deadpanned.

"_But in your future, the you I see is exactly the man you always wanted to be!" _The man finished. He then offered his hands to both Titans. "Shake my hand. Come on, boys. Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?"

They both looked at each other for a second. "No way!" they exclaimed, then turned and legged it to the door out, eager to get away from the man.

The man frowned. "Hmm…maybe I should give up with the monkey head…"

**~-~-~- I3 TT -~-~-~**

"Well, that was a waste of time." Robin commented, sitting on a bench again and sighing.

"I was so sure there'd be something in there she'd like!" Beast Boy muttered. "I mean, it's her sort of place, right?"

"I dunno, I don't think Raven's that…creepy…"

"Maybe you're right."

Back to square one, both boys sighed simultaneously. Soon, they got up to have another wander around town, when they saw a shop that could answer all their problems.

The Present Company.

With a renewed spark in his eyes, Beast Boy bounded over to it and ran through the door, with Robin right behind. The interior was old and antique looking, with spindly furniture and stained wooden desks. There were two rooms, the first full of little knick-knacks. For a while, they looked around this area, studying handfuls of gems and poking sparkly structures that hung from string.

"You don't suppose Starfire would like a dream catcher, do you?" Robin asked, holding up a dream catcher.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, that's a pretty good idea, although she'll probably want a detailed explanation of how they work to go with it."

Robin blanched at the thought. "Hmm…well, I think she'd want one anyway…and maybe she won't ask. Which one?"

Beast Boy walked over to the displays of dream catchers, which ranged from small, simple ones to larger, complicated ones with feathers and jewels and such. He pulled out a bright pink one that was all feathers and diamonds. "How about this one?"

"Nah, it's too…pink…"

"But Starfire likes pink!"

"Yeah, but…Um, look at this one!" Robin picked up a purple one, tastefully made with purple thread forming the net in the circle, glass, mirrors and a couple of feathers decorated the outside and a few violet beads had been strung onto the thread. A large, lilac gem dangled underneath.

"That's a nice one." Beast Boy commented. "Very Starfire."

"I think I'll get it for her." Robin decided, taking it to the short queue at the font desk, giving Beast Boy some time to look around some more. He walked through some beaded curtains to the other room, which contained pieces of furniture, and boxes upon boxes of books. There were picture frames and such stacked up against a wall, and a few hung up as well. Some rugs and carpets were rolled up in the corner.

Beast Boy walked toward the boxes of books, and started flicking through random ones. There was a small, black leather one that looked promising. On the front, written in cursive silver script, were the words 'Edgar Allan Poe'.

Beast Boy opened the front cover, glancing quickly over an index page then spotted something that made him smile. 'The Raven' was the name of one of the poems, and so he quickly flicked to that page.

It took him a while, but he managed to skim over the poem. "Heheh, crazy Raven…" he said as Robin came up behind him.

"Found something yet?"

"Heeheehee! Look! There's a poem called 'The Raven'!"

"Well, yeah, that's one of Poe's most famous poems. I thought you said Raven had enough books already."

"Oh yeah…" He put the book back in the pile, then carried on searching. "Heh, look, fairy tales…"

"Fairy tales?"

"Heheheh…um…a washing machine manual…A wildlife guide…how to survive on a desert island…Tales of Olde…wow, this is quite a selection.

"What's that Tales of Olde one?"

Beast Boy shrugged and pulled it out. "Tales of Olde: Volume Six, a collection of tales from olden times."

"Sounds interesting…"

"Do you suppose Raven would like it? I mean, she might…it's better than nothing…"

"But you said you weren't going to get her a book."

"But I don't know what else to get her! If she's already got it, then at least I picked something she likes. And if not, then she's got a new book!"

Robin sighed. "Okay…go buy it then we can get back to the tower."

Soon, both boys had their purchases in bags and were on their way back to the tower. They spoke little to each other, thinking over their buys and wondering if it was the best thing. They arrived back home and disappeared in their rooms to wrap up the gifts, before waiting for the big day.

**~-~-~- I 3 TT -~-~-~**

"HAPPY FARK'NORG!" Starfire chimed, dancing into the living room of Titans tower, which had never looked so bright. There were streamers of acid green and neon pink hanging around the windows, paper chains around the walls. There were flags dangling from the ceiling, and Starfire had even gone to the trouble of putting up a large, colourful banner.

For the second time during his time as a Titan, Robin wasn't the first one down. "Whoa…"

"Robin!" Starfire squealed, flying over to hug him quickly. "Happy Fark'norg!"

"Erm, happy Fark'norg…" Robin replied shakily, breathing deeply. On the coffee table, he spotted what looked like a large, yellow bowl. In the bowl were four, purple packages with pink bows. "Is that where we put the presents?" he asked, half lifting the bag he was carrying.

"Yes!" Starfire nodded. "It is the Fark'noria! One by one, wrapped gifts are pulled out, and then distributed to the receiver, and then opened before the next is given."

Robin put his parcels in the bowl, each was a perfect rectangle and wrapped neatly in shiny, red paper. They were soon joined by Cyborg, who dumped four, also neat, presents into the bowl. Raven and Beast Boy were the last to arrive, as usual, and put their presents with the rest. Soon, after breakfast, they sat in a circle around the Fark'noria – which had been placed on the floor – and waited for instructions.

"Friends, now is the time for Fark'naric! The gift opening." Starfire told them. "I shall start by taking out a present and giving it to the receiver. And the receiver then picks the next gift."

She took out a flat, rectangular gift wrapped in black. "Beast Boy! The gift is yours!" She handed him the gift, which he tore open.

"Wow! Goo Zombies five!" He exclaimed then checked the label. "Thanks Rae!"

"It's Raven." Raven replied shortly. "And you're welcome."

It went on like that, taking out presents and then giving them out. After many 'thank you's and 'you're welcome's, there were only two presents left.

"'To Starfire, love Robin.'" Cyborg read with relish and a grin before passing Starfire the neat, red parcel. She peeled off the paper carefully, and then opened the box underneath. She unravelled the bubble wrap and tissue paper and gasped, pulling out its contents. "Robin, it is beautiful!" she said, holding it up to the light. The gems glowed and the mirrors and glass sparkled. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome Star." Robin replied with a faint blush. "It's a dream catcher. It's meant to cat-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Starfire put the dream catcher back in the box and threw her arms around him. "Oh, it is wondrous!"

Hugging her back with slight embarrassment, but with a smile creeping onto his face, Robin ignored the grins he was receiving from Beast Boy and Cyborg. Starfire let go and took the dream catcher out again to admire it, when she noticed a piece of slightly scrunched up paper in the bottom of the box. She picked it up and started to read.

Robin looked rather confused as she read, and didn't see the sly looks on Beast Boy and Cyborg's faces.

"Robin…this-this is true?"

She silently handed over the note, which Robin quickly read. He went a rather interesting shade of beet red, for the note was a love note…one he had written but never had the guts to give to her. He started spouting gibberish, but a slap on the back from Cyborg soon had him talking straight again.

"Yes." He sighed, a hole opening up in his stomach. "It-it's true."

"Oh, Robin…I am feeling the same about you, but I never dared to say in fear of your feelings being different."

Needless to say, Robin was very, very surprised, shocked and stunned. "You do?" he choked.

Starfire nodded silently. And like in many films, both teens neared each other, their minds set on what they were sure was going to happen. They were only a few inches away, which dissolved into centimetres, which turned into millimetres, which led to a light brushing of lips…only to be interrupted by a loud shout of laughter from their green team mate.

"Aww man!" Cyborg said. "They were about to kiss!"

Starfire and Robin, who were now both matching shades of red, stared at Cyborg an Beast Boy, one with confusion and one with annoyance.

Beast Boy saw that Robin was getting angry and spoke up. "Um, Starfire! There's still one more gift in the Fnanoria!"

Starfire glanced at the bowl and, sure enough, there was one more, messily wrapped package. "For Raven, love Beast Boy."

She gave the present to Raven who opened it quickly and smartly, and was pleasantly surprised by the contents. "Tales of Olde: Volume Six…I've been searching for this one for quite some time…Beast Boy, how did you know?"

"Well, I just figured you'd like it…" Beast Boy replied, not quite catching her eyes. She opened the front and a small piece of paper fell out. She picked it up and started to read, whilst Cyborg let his mouth turn into a sly grin.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bask in my evilness! XD Yes, I wrote a RobStar piece AT LAST! With hints of BBRae buuuuuuuut…yeah…(I think you guys have had enough JeriKole to last a life time…lol)**

**And yeah, I know the name 'Fark'norg' sorta failed…(Along with the derivatives Fark'noria and Fark'naric) And it's pronounced Far-K'norg. (Like in ****K'nor****fka)**

**I know, they didn't kiss…again…I'm such a hopeless romantic, but I'm not sure why I can't write them kissing…I guess 'cause I see it as sort of…pointless…Yeah, they kiss, I'm not gonna write a whole blinkin' paragraph on it. And I'm not sure how they'd react afterwards…as I still wanted to have the little bit with Raven opening her gift afterwards.**

**Well, that and I practically live for comedy…**

**So yeah, hope you enjoyed that Emily! (And other people reading this 'cause they love me!) Enjoy your birthday! **

**Lots of love to you all! (because I'm in a love giving mood!) **

**Review please!**


End file.
